User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 100
Appearence Joe is a tall, originally not very handsome kid, in fact below average, but after genetic experimentation and multiple surgeries. He is quite handsome now, but he finds his previous efforts futile and pathetic, but he thanks his previous naiveness as it has in fact smoothed out his career. Personality Joe has a immense presence, not in a suppressive way, rather he has this kind, well meaning aura around him. Background Joe Lancelot was born in the slums, he wasn't particularly talented, or smart. He always seemed to have that "gut" feeling, whether the food was bad or if it was gonna pay off to take that chance. But neither did he have the will nor means to get anywhere in life. One day, without tragedy, without anything joyful. IT just seemed like he did. Like, all of a sudden everything was within his grasp. Everything. When you looked into his eyes, you could tell he wasn't looking at you, you could tell that he was looking a million steps ahead. Fuck this game. He was looking at the next hundred games, heck, the next thousand games. He was looking for the future, and he seemed like he found the waypoint to follow. Joe started working extra jobs, which quickly led him to leader positions due to his seemingly newfound natural charisma that just oozed out of him. He looked like a leader. With his money he moved his mom out of the slums and into a two room apartment, a shitty one in a bad neighbourhood, but better than the slums. Due to the bad neighbourhood he got involved with local politics, obviously nothing fancy just a few help groups and a open house or two. Eventually he had to quit his normal jobs because they took too much time, and he realised that his actions weren't helping enough. He went into politics and became the local major after a few years, through those contacts he used them to get in touch with a genetics corporation who he then payed as much as he could afford to augment him. He slowed then his aging process through experimental treatments and boosted his physical "power" manifold. Through the years he quickly climbed the political ladder, traveled through the many continents, including the demi-human and monster ones, establishing relationships, building governments, even the android utopia as it was called. Eventually Joe ran for president of the world, and he lost. He did become vice-president, although that was almost 17 months later. The president later died due to him slipping in the shower and breaking open his skull. The president died, because he SLIPPED IN THE SHOWER. How do you tell the press that? How do you make him or anyone sound like a hero after they fell in the shower and died? Anyway the point is that Joe became president of the world and he united it and established peace thanks to his countless relations between continents. And in his inauguration speech, which he had to do like a month after the previous president DIED AFTER SLIPPING IN THE SHOWER. He spoke about the future and how he had finally found it. Gallery Category:Blog posts